


Death is but the next adventure

by the_shipwright



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Old Valyria, Valyrian Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_shipwright/pseuds/the_shipwright
Summary: Even though there was a conclave of Dragonlords in the Valyrian Empire, rumors of THE Dragonlord of all dragonlords always persisted. None retain much knowledge of Old Valyria, however, among those that do, these rumors were no hearsay. For even among the ferocious dragonlords who  were capable of laying waste to entire cities, there was one among them who was the most respected amongst them all. The most feared, but the most respected. The scions of whom were the first to tame the dragons and the one whose return will forever change the game.Abandon hope all ye who enter here for House Peverell has once again risen.





	Death is but the next adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Many Sons of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026679) by [CaekDaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaekDaemon/pseuds/CaekDaemon). 



_The Citadel, Oldtown_

_232 AC_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in," said the Grandmaester. 

"Grandmaester Samurel, a raven has arrived from King's Landing," said an acolyte as he bowed before the Grandmaester and handed over the letter. The Grandmaester put down his cup of Arbor Gold and took the letter from the acolyte, waving him off. As he unrolled the letter as his eyes swept over the royal proclamation.  

"On this day, the seventh day of the sixth moon of the year two hundred and thirty-two after Aegon's Conquest, we welcome, with humble duty, a future King, the firstborn of the Prince of Dragonstone Aerion Targaryen and Princess Daenora Targaryen, the third in line to the throne, and our new prince Maegor Targaryen."

Samurel handed over the letter to the sole other occupant of his solar but said nothing, mulling over what the birth of this new prince meant. His companion, however, was not so restrained. Leo 'Longthorn' Tyrell's face broke into a wide smile as he stood up in exclamation! "This birth further secures the line of succession which was thrown into doubt by Aemon's and Aegon's actions. This will restore confidence in the Targaryen dynasty and will further stabilize the Realm." "Perhaps. Or perhaps not, however that is not why I have summoned you here to speak with me today" the old man said. Lord Tyrell bristled, angered by the old man's presumptions that he commanded the Lord of Highgarden whenever he so wished even if the old man was the Grandmaester of the Citadel. Gritting his teeth, Leo said, "Yes. You mentioned a new threat rising to the east across the Narrow Sea. What has happened? Have the Dothraki hordes finally learned to swim?" Samurel snapped, "Enough of your japes. This is not a martial threat but rather a threat far more grave. A new bank has been established in Braavos." "So what," interrupted Leo, "The Iron Bank does not tolerate competition and all such previous enterprises have failed so I don't see the need for you to have summoned me all the way from King's Landing." Samurel cleared his throat, glaring at his nephew, who stopped speaking with a sheepish look on his face. "As I was saying, a new bank has risen to prominence in Braavos. Normally, this would not be an issue because as you just put it, the Iron Bank doesn't tolerate competition. In spite of that, I've just learned dire news from certain sources - the Iron Bank has failed and is being taken over by this new bank." "What? How is that possible? How can the Iron Bank fail and fall apart? Surely the Sealord of Braavos wouldn't let something like this happen!" Samurel gritted his teeth, as if saying the next words caused him physical pain, "The Citadel does not know. We just found out a few days ago that the Iron Bank is at the precipice of failing."

Samurel and Leo were both pondering upon this news and deciding upon what to do when Leo asked, "Grandmaester, what bank has toppled the Iron Bank?"

 

The Grandmaester carefully looked at a piece of parchment upon the desk in his solar and pronounced the hitherto unknown name, "Gringotts."

  

* * *

  

The Valyrian Freehold was the greatest civilization that ever existed, and will ever exist. The Freehold made massive leaps in science, medicine, architecture and engineering building marvel upon marvel and conquering land after land. All those who thought they could stand upon their feet in front of the might of the Valyrian Empire inevitably found themselves bending the knee or being outright erased from history. All foes who had gone against the strength of The Freehold had fallen - Old Ghis was razed to the ground, the Andals' fear unmanned them and they fleed to the Sunset Kingdoms with their Seven-Who-Are-One, launching the Andalos Invasion. Even the Rhoynish, who had withstood conflict after conflict, realized how outmatched they were and fled to the Sunset Kingdoms (Westeros) as well. At its height, The Freehold was the capital of the known world. The empire was able to achieve this greatness because of two things only - slaves and dragons. There were many people of influence and power in The Freehold yet none could match the might of the dragonlords. The forty families who had successfully tamed dragons and used their arcane magiks to make them into weapons of pure carnage. However, even among the Lord Freeholders, one family stood above the rest. 

Not much knowledge remains after the Doom of Valyria so there is no validity to these rumors. Yet, be assured, these rumors of THE dragonlord were no mere rumors. All free citizens of The Freehold had a say in their governing yet only the Dragonlords could serve in the Senate, but only one family held the post of  _Senate Pro Tempore_. This was the family which had first tamed a dragon and taught it to the others. They were the ones who taught arcane magiks of great upheaval to the rest. Everybody might have though they 'shared' the power with the other Lords of The Freehold yet nothing could be further from the truth. This family was the true  _Reg Regix_.

This family single-handedly ensured the survival and success of The Freehold and they single-handedly guaranteed its destruction. 

Commit their name to memory to serve as a warning for when they rise again, as they most assuredly will, remember. Remember to never cross them. For there are fates worse than death. Their name?

Peverell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated. If you like the setting and would like to be a beta reader, please let me know. Additionally, this is just an intro chapter so the word count isn't too high. Thanks for understanding! 
> 
> Note: I obviously don't own the works from which my story is inspired. They belong to George R. R. Martin and J.K. Rowling.


End file.
